(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet strip, and more particularly to a combination outlet strip which comprises a casing, and a plurality of outlet strip units connected in series and mounted in the casing. The insertion slots of the receptacles of the outlet strip units are extended in direction at 90.degree. angle relative to the longitudinally extended bus bars of the outlet strip units.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional outlet strip assemblies, conductors are used to connect electrical elements, so as to establish a complete electrical connection. This design complicates the assembly procedure. Further, the connecting areas between the conductors and the electrical elements tend to be damaged by heat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,907 discloses an outlet strip assembly, which comprises a multiple receptacle mechanism, that receives three bus bars to establish a complete electrical connection for electrical plugs and power lines. The length of the bus bars is determined subject to the size of the multiple receptacle mechanism, i.e., different lengths of bus bars must be used with different sizes of multiple receptacle mechanism for making different sizes of outlet strip assemblies. Furthermore because the insertion slots of the receptacles of a conventional outlet strip assembly are extended in longitudinal direction, the installation of an AC adapter 10 in one receptacle causes an adjacent receptacle to be hindered by the cable 101 of the AC adapter 10 (see FIG. 7).